eyedivinecybermancyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentry
Sentry is a fully autonomous tripodal weapon which are capable of sensing and attacking targets that are hostile to the group to which they belong. They are used by E.Y.E, the Federation and Looters to guard choke points, private space and vital areas. Characteristics Sentries are heavily armored, and while they do catch on fire after a few hits, it takes quite a bit to destroy them without armor penetrating weapons. Weapons with high power such as the 444 Bear killer are capable of destroying a sentry in one shot. They used a visual sensor with a relatively low arc of vision (about 90 degrees). With it, they can immediately detect intruders in its sight line even at long range. Once in alert, they will sound an alarm and, after a brief delay will open fire. Upon losing sight of its target, the sentries will scan the area ahead by moving their visual sensor, before returning to their passive state if the target doesn't reappear after several seconds. They also incorporates a program which makes them able to distinguish between E.Y.E, the Federation and Looters. After being knocked over, the sentries begin to fire wildly for a few moments before being finally disabled. Friendly sentries are often found near the spawn point of most locations in order to prevent enemies from simply storming in and killing the player or players while they equip and strategize, though some enemies can still survive and penetrate their defensive line. Hostile sentries are often placed in static locations (will be there regardless of the current objectives). Notes *The player by using Hacking can reconfigure sentries to make them allies. *The player can buy a sentry in the Temple from Azazelis for 21000 brouzoufs (requires 30 Strength, 20 Agility and 30 Hacking) and equip it after from an Armory. *Hits scored by friendly sentries don't earn the player brouzouf or experience point. *The player has the ability to use the Medkit on sentries to heal them. *Frendly sentries can make extremely effective defensive weapons. Held in front of a player acts as a very reliable shield and their bullets can easily mow down some of the toughest enemies with little resistance. Researched ugrades to the sentry can help achieve this role even greater, as forcefields prevent even more damage from reaching them. Other benefits include that they doesn't need to use ammo and can use Maintenance or other actions while still holding it. This technique however requires the player to be holding the sentry and so mobility is limited, running slower and jumping less distance, and the player is also at the mercy of what the sentry wants to shoot at, sometimes not aiming at a prime target. However you don't gain money or xp from the kills of sentries (anymore). *The basic katana is a good way to deal with hostile sentries - hold the aim button for psi shield, run up, step outside the firing arc and slash it. As the katana is armour-piercing, it can kill sentries quite easily. Bugs *Placing a sentry in front of a ladder will it block the player, making it impossible to reach the terrain. Gallery 2011-08-04_00026.jpg|A friendly sentry in the Strange Cave pic_sentry.png|Sentry concept art Category:Weapons Category:Enemies Category:Extra Category:Machines